Claustrophobic
by Akuma no Uta
Summary: An elevator. Not a big deal, right? It takes you up, it takes you down. That's it. Until it gets stuck... Okay, my first fanfic. Review are very much appreciated . Warnings: probably bad English, swearing. Rated T because of the language. A lot of OOCness in the second chapter. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my first fanfic. Reviews are appreciated~ But please be kind...? **

**Oh, and English isn't my first language so I have no idea if this is well-written or not (I guess not, though)...  
**

**Seriously, people don't write enough Kai x Miwa fics. Aichi is overrated. I got fed up and decided to write one myself. I hope it's good...**

**Title: Claustrophobic  
**

**Fandom: Cardfight! Vanguard**

**Rating: T (I swear a lot)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CFV, Aichi definitely wouldn't be the main character, Miwa would have a lot more screentime and Kai and Miwa would be together. **

An elevator. No big deal. Seriously. He had gotten over it. Or so he thought, until the fucking elevator decided to stop in the middle of going up. They were all confused. Lights were on, the small box just stopped moving all of a sudden. Aichi tried pushing several buttons, but nothing happened. Misaki looked around her in the small box, confused. Kai looked at his blonde friend, almost hearing how his breath hitched in his throat, almost seeing how his hands started to sweat, clearly noticing how his face suddenly went ghostly pale as if all color was just washed off and his eyes showed the fight of emotions the blonde was quickly losing to his worst fear.

"I think were stuck in here…" Aichi said quietly.

Kai kept an eye on the only person he considered as his friend and moved a bit closer to him, making sure the others didn't notice. Then they heard a loud _pling _and a man's voice.

"_Sorry for the stop, kids, but it seems that we have some kind of a technical error here… We'll do our best but I don't think it's possible for you to get out of there in at least an hour. I'll keep informing you about your situation. Don't worry, the oxygen is not going to run out even though some people seem to think it will in a situation like this one. You'll be perfectly fine, we just need to fix this error and you're free to go."_

Another _pling _and it was silent, until the usually so cheerful blonde fell trembling on his knees as he clutched his head and a barely audible whimper escaped from his lips. Aichi and Misaki turned to look at him, looking slightly startled.

Miwa changed his position on the floor as soon as he fell, now pressing his knees against his chest, burying his head in his arms. He was trembling violently, and one didn't need to have an excessive sense of hearing to hear how shallow and fast his shaky breathing was.

The two were clearly at loss, but Kai was there in the matter of seconds. He placed his hands on Miwa's trembling shoulders and shaked him carefully. No reaction. Kai tried again. Now Miwa let out a whimper.

"Miwa…" Kai tried. This had happened before, he knew his friend had a claustrophobia, bad enough to trigger a panic attack, but it had seemed like Miwa had gotten over it, at least enough to take a fucking elevator to the fucking seventh floor. Miwa had thought so, and so had Kai. Neither of them had thought that the elevator of the famous Tatsunagi Foundation would freeze between the fifth and the sixth floor. Kai cursed under his breath as Miwa tried to press his knees closer to his chest, trying to seem as small as possible.

"Miwa", he tried again, now slightly louder.

Now the blonde's head jerked up a little, just enough for Kai to see two waterfalls flowing from his terrified eyes. Watery blue eyes met the usually stoic, now worried turquoise.

"Miwa, it's alright. Everything's alright." Kai squeezed Miwa's shoulder reassuringly. The next thing he knew, Miwa was trying to bury his head into his chest and clutching his black-red shirt like a lifeline, knuckles white.

Kai sighed and placed his arms protectively around Miwa, starting to draw soothing circles on his trembling back. After a while he turned his head to look at the others, who apparetly had no frigging idea of what was going on. He sighed again.

"Tokura, what time is it?"

Misaki took out her phone. "14.37."

Kai nodded. _This is gonna be a long hour_, he thought as he turned his turquoise gaze back to Miwa's trembling form.

"Umm, Kai-kun…" Aichi's unsure voice started. The called boy turned his head again. "What's wrong with Miwa-kun?" he sounded worried.

Kai resisted the urge to simply glare or snarl something not so nice at the blue-haired boy.

"He has a claustrophobia. He's having a panic attack." The answer was blunt, very Kai-like, but his voice had a concerned edge in it. He could feel how Miwa's tears of fear stained his shirt, how his shirt got all wrinkled and he briefly thought how it could have been really annoying in any other situation with any other person.

Misaki kneeled down next to them, concern visible in her eyes.

"How often does this happen and how long will it last?"

"It'll last for about thirty minutes, I guess. It usually does. Though it's been quite a long time since the last attack… Well, it lasts until he's completely out of energy and passes out. For the first question… Not often anymore. He's mostly gotten over it. Only when he knows there's no way out…" Kai's voice faded and he sighed yet again. He leaned a bit down and started to whisper soothing words into Miwa's ear. The blonde's uncontrollable trembling calmed down a little, his tears weren't flowing like waterfalls anymore, but he still let out a small whimper once in a while and clutched Kai's shirt like it was the only way to keep himself from drownig in his fear.

After about ten minutes they heard the shrill _pling_ again, and the same voice started talking.

"_Well, kids, it seems that this won't take as much time as we expected. You will get out in about thirty minutes. I'm really sorry about this, especially as I heard you were supposed to meet Takuto-sama. He has been informed about the situation and says that it's perfectly fine. Just wait about half an hour and we'll get you out."_

A _pling_ told them that the message was over. Everything was silent and still for a second, until Kai felt Miwa clutching his shirt even tighter. He looked at his friend as he heard his breathing becoming shallow and way too fast again. In seconds, before Kai could do anything, Miwa was practically hyperventilating in his arms. The brunette mumbled a short litany of curses under his breath as he felt the trickles of tears turning into salty waterfalls once more.

Kai seriously wanted to kill the one responsible for this. His usually so cheery friend was shaking like a leaf in a storm because of some technical error which probably would have been easily prevented if people did their jobs.

As Miwa started to cough lightly between his breaths, Kai started to think. He wanted to help the blonde. He wanted to help those gentle blue eyes which so often had pulled him out of his own darkness. But the only really helpful thing right now would have been taking him out of the situation, and there was no way to do that. As always.

Turquoise eyes observed the trembling boy. Kai knew what it felt like, and felt himself utterly useless. Whenever he was having a panic attack, Miwa would notice before it got bad and drag him out of the situation with some smart excuses. Then he would take him to a quiet place, embrace him softly and when the worst had passed, Miwa would take him home and simply stay with him for a few hours.

But Kai couldn't do that, because the very source of Miwa's fear was the fact that he couldn't get out. His only option was to try to calm the panicking teen down as much as possible.

Miwa let out a choked whimper which somehow caught Kai's attention. It took him few seconds to realize that the trembling boy had went limp and wasn't desperately clutching his shirt anymore.

He sighed tiredly as he positioned himself against the wall and tried to place Miwa as comfortably as possible.

"It's okay", Kai whispered after placing Miwa's head on his shoulder. "Everything is okay."

**Yes, I am going to write a fic about Kai getting a painc attack too. I think he would be afraid of blood, don't ask where I got that idea. I don't know.**

**But, how was it? My first fic? ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I think I made Kai a little too OOC... But yeah well, on with the second (and last) chapter! **

**Same disclaimer as in the first chap... CFV would have so much awesome ships if I owned it.**

Miwa stubled into Kai's apartment and practically collapsed on the couch. He was exhausted. Panic attacks made him feel like shit. Tired, groggy, body aching all over, but the worst thing was his headache. It wasn't bad yet, but he could feel it worsening. He kicked his shoes off, grabbed a pillow and buried his head in it.

He lifted his gaze as he noticed Kai standing next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit… You wouldn't happen to have any painkillers?" Miwa asked hopefully, a ghost of his usual smile rippling on his face.

"Headache?"

"Mh…"

"Yeah, I think I have." And with that, the brunette disappeared from Miwa's sight. The blonde slammed his head into the cool pillow and closed his eyes. Hell, he was tired. And anxious.

Kai was soon back with two pills and a glass of apple juice. Miwa got up and fixed his eyes on the two pills. As if reading his mind, Kai answered before Miwa had time to ask.

"Antidepressant. You're probably feeling anxious enough to harm yourself somehow so just take it. The other is a regular painkiller", Kai said before practically shoving the pills into his friend's mouth and giving the slightly surprised boy the glass. Miwa drank it without questions. Then he lifted his blue, tired gaze and smiled apologetically.

"Thanks. And… sorry…" His smile wavered and suddenly he looked like he wanted to cry. Kai sighed and sat down on the couch next to Miwa.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong."

"I… I put you through so much trouble… a-and stained your shirt and made everything difficult and y-you didn't even stay with the others to talk with Takuto even though we went there for that p-purpose…" Miwa's voice faded and a single tear made it's way down his cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut. The next thing he knew, he was pulled into a warm embrace by Kai's delicate yet strong arms.

"You're undervaluing yourself again… You would've done the same for me. You are way more important than a conversation I can have practically anytime I want when Takuto has time." He lifted Miwa's chin so that the blue eyes were forced to stare right at his own turquoise ones. He gently wiped the lonely tear from the blonde's cheek. Then he tenderly pressed his lips against Miwa's slightly trembling ones and closed his eyes. He felt how Miwa almost immediately relaxed and soon answered the kiss. Soon, too soon, they broke the kiss and just stared at each other.

"I thought we're 'friends', Kai", Miwa said almost playfully.

"No one needs to know", Kai announced in his stoic voice and pulled Miwa into a kiss again. The blonde didn't resist. When they broke again, Kai looked at Miwa for a while.

"Taishi, go to sleep. You're tired." He stood up from the couch, but Miwa grabbed his sleeve. Kai turned his head to look at the blue, almost begging orbs.

"Don't leave me alone…" Miwa whispered, almost pleading.

Kai turned completely around and picked Miwa up bridal style.

"I won't", he whispered into Miwa's ear as he carried the blonde into his bedroom and lay Miwa on his bed before settling himself next to the blonde as the other snuggled closer. Kai brushed his blonde hair as he fell asleep and whispered: "It's alright. I will never leave you alone if you don't want me to."

The (happy) end

**So that's it. My first (completed) fanfic.  
**

**To my first (hopefully not last) reviewer Maiden Warrior: Hell, you read my mind. I have so awesome image of how Kai's parents were killed (I'm slightly insane) and I'll start writing it soon :)**

**So guys, tell me what you think :) Flaming is okay as long as you don't start it about how Kai x Aichi is better.**


End file.
